


Night Light

by Clints13Arrow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter, Arc Reactor, Baby!Peter, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, Home, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't understand, what do you want from me? I've fed you, I've changed you, I've rocked you, I've turned you on your belly, heck I've even sang for you but you're still crying. Come on, talk to me, munchkin," Tony begged rocking Peter and walking around the penthouse of the Avengers tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Light

**Author's Note:**

> I've been babysitting my baby nephew and he inspired me to write some cute superfamily because my OTP demands it.

Tony didn't know what to do. He had tried everything, yet the baby in his arms still cried and shouted. His little face was so red it could easily match Tony's Iron Man suit. Tony felt helpless. He hated seeing those brown eyes filled with tears. 

"JARVIS, how long has Peter been crying," Tony asked over the wails of the infant.

"Around an hour and a half, sir," the A.I. informed. 

Tony frowned deeply and rocked the crying babe. Peter simply flailed his limbs and coughed over his choking wails. Tony rested Peter over his shoulder and patted his back so he wouldn't choke on his tears. Peter still cried. 

"I don't understand, what do you want from me? I've fed you, I've changed you, I've rocked you, I've turned you on your belly, heck I've even sang for you but you're still crying. Come on, talk to me, munchkin," Tony begged rocking Peter and walking around the penthouse of the Avengers tower.

To his response, Peter stopped sobbing. Tony's eyes widened as he looked down at his pink son. To his dismay, Peter only stopped to take in a deep breath and then his wailing continued. Tony almost laughed hysterically. He was alone in the tower. Thor was in Asgard, Clint was who knows where, Bruce was at some yoga hippie comune for the weekend, Natasha was on a mission somewhere and Steve, sweet Steve was with the not dead Agent trying to find his not dead best friend from the 40's.

Steve, husband of the genius, billionaire, nee playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark. In truth he didn't want to leabe Tony home alone with their 3 month old adopted son. But Tony had insisted Steve go and talk to Agent about the latest sighting of James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. A small part of Tony regretted being alone with baby Peter but his pride demanded that he struggle through it even if he wanted to cry out in frustration. 

"JARVIS, I programmed you to be smart. Any suggestioms on how to calm a crying baby," Tony asked.

"Might I suggest skin to skin contact. It's usually performed when the child is born but it's also a soothing affect to such a young infant."

Tony grunted in understanding, moving the little body to momentarily lay on the comfortable sofa. Tony began to remove Peter's onesie and then hecticly flung off his own sweater somewhere in the penthouse living room. Peter mewled and balled his fists, his cries were making him tired but no way was he stopping. Tony took in a breath and grabbed a hold of Peter before settling him comfortably on his chest. The baby still cried, of course the skin to skin contact wouldn't habe a quick effect. Tony was stubborn, so he waited.

Many would believe Tony would give up with a child the first time things became difficult, but that was not the case. Just like his million inventions and experiments, they were soaked in tears and blood, even if Tony would never admit to it. 

"How about I sit down and try singing to you again," Tony told Peter who unconsciously nuzzled closer to Tony's chest.

Once Tony began he didn't realize that Peter had stopped crying or Tony finally got deaf due to the piercing wails. Seriously, his ears were still ringing, he could faintly hear the cries from Peter, but they were no longer coming out of said baby. 

Tony looked down and saw Peter staring at Tony's arc reactor while taking in shuddering breaths. Tony's eyes widened in astonishment. 

"You like that," he asked Peter who only cooed at the blue light.

"All this time spent crying and I could have just shown you this, ah munchkin you should have said so," Tony hummed kissing the top of Peter's head.

Tony looked around the living room. He was looking for a pacifier he left a while back. Luckily it still stood on top of the coffee table. Tony grabbed it and placed it on Peter's lips. Peter suckled on his pacifier and continued to stare at the arc reactor. He blinked more times than usual showing just how tired he truly was.

"Are you going to sleep for me now? Yes, good. Daddy wants to sleep for a week as well."

Peter closed his eyes. Opened them and then closed them finally succumbing into sweet sleep. Tony wished he could do a victory dance for being able to lull Peter to sleep. Ha! Take that unbelievers. Tony Stark knew how to take care of his son.

Staring at Peter in turn made Tony sleepy. He was after all exhausted. Having a 3 month old hardly gave room for sleep, not like he used to sleep a lot before, but still.

Tony shut his eyes and made himself comfortable on the sofa. He felt Peter's small hands closing and opening over his chest, his little head rested beside his arc reactor. Tonh smiled and closed his eyes, holding his son safe and close.

 

Steve yawned as he trudged to the elevtor. He pushed the button for the penthouse floor. The meeting with Phil was long and disappointing. Sure there was some captured footage of Bucky around New York, but it was nothing concrete. It seemed that Bucky didn't want to be found. Steve would never stop looking, knowing that his best friend was out there. He had lost almost everyone, he wasn't going to lose Bucky too.

Steve did miss the past occasionally. The future was new and terrifying after being asleep for 70 years. He met other superheroes and even gods. He found out the Allies won World War II and other wars had been won and lost. He acclimatized to the future, slowly but surely thanks to the help of his new team mates and friends. And now Steve was married to a man he couldnt stand befoe but now dearly loved, together they had a son. Steve would have never thought of this as his future but he was truly happy.

The elevator dinged and opened. Steve stepped out and made a beeline for the bedroom. Before he could step into the hallway he stopped directly at the large living room. The sight before him was heartwarming.

There on the sofa lay Tony with Peter sleeping contentedly on hid chest. Steve smiled at them.

Steve took out his newly furnished Stark phone and took a picture. Thankfully the flash wasn't on, so father and son were not disturbed from their sleep. Steve leaned over and ran a hand through Tony's messy hair. The genius let out a sigh and snuggled closer to the sofa. Steve placed a gentle kiss upon his lips before placing a kiss on Peter's head. The baby cooed and snuggled closwr to Tony's chest, right beside the arc reactor.

After a while, Steve gently woke Tony up. He groaned in protest and Steve quickly hushed him not to wake up Peter. Tony looked at Steve with half lidded eyes and smiled.

"I see you did well," Steve whispered.

"It's not so hard taking care of the munchkin," Tony easily lied.

Steve knew Tony well and he knew Tony was lying. Steve rolled his eyes and made a move to grab Peter. Tony held on to the baby and reassured Steve he could do it.

Tony easily maneuvered himself off of the sofa without waking Peter up. Both parents walked to the nursery where Tony placed Peter carefully in his crib. Both fathers looked down at their son with adoring smiles. Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and kissed him.

"I'm going to build him an arc reactor light," Tony muttered before stifling a yawn.

"Build it tomorrow, now it's time for us to sleep," Steve murmered repressing his own yawn.

"JARVIS, notify us if Peter wakes," Tony informed the trusty AI.

"Of course, sir."

The couple stumbled to their bedroom and fell into a tired sleep. It wasn't until two hours later that Peter woke up, missing his night light. That's how Steve woke up to Peter sleeping on top of Tony on their large bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
